Harry Potter and the Dark Arts
by SnipeDragon
Summary: Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Hero of the Light.. or so everyone thinks. It is all a lie, a front and only he and very few others know the truth. AU, Dark/Evil/Royal/Powerful Harry!Dark/Evil/Powerful Ginny, Rated M for later content.
1. Prologue: True Prophecy Revealed

**A/N: **Well, first of all I would like to inform you that I have not given up on the Crimson Syndicate, I have just decided to finish the story and then post it in bulk. This story is different however, and will cover the same time frame as all the books.

Dark/Evil/Royal/Powerful/Slytherin Harry

Dark/Evil/Powerful/Slytherin Ginny

This story is AU however it will vaguely follow the original storyline written by J.K. Rowling. I do not know if I will divide it up into multiple stories or not yet, we will see as time goes on.

Before I begin I would like to point out some changes that will be obvious once you read, but this will hopefully prevent questions later on.

Harry is a year younger. The Sorcerer's Stone was never kept at Hogwarts and it is still safe in its vault at Gringott's.. or is it? He is also powerful, very powerful but not god-like and he gets tired when he has to do anything that could be considered extraordinary. Ginny and Harry won't act as they did in the books.. obviously.

Now.. what am I forgetting? Oh yes..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the terms/characters from the books and movies, I only own my ideas and the original characters that may or may not appear in the story. I make no money whatsoever with anything regarding this story.

One last thing.. here is the format that text in this story will follow as consistently as possible.

_Italics_ – Thought

**Bold –** Spells

~Text~ - Parseltongue

~**Text**~ - Parselmagi Spells

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Harry Potter and the Dark Arts**

**Prologue:** True Prophecy Revealed

**October 31st, 1981**

It was a dark night, the air had an almost unnatural chill as the children at Godric's Hollow walked door to door trick-or-treating. In a dark alley, close to the modest house that all of the children skipped right past a faint pop could be heard as a figure in a black cloak appeared, wand in hand. He took a moment to look around before taking off in a brisk walk towards the house.

Inside, James and Lily Potter had just said their 3 month old child, Harry, down in his bed for the night.. hopefully anyways.

"Ughhhh.. when are we going to be able to get out of this hiding? I hate not being able to do anything.." stated Lily for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"You know its for the best, my little flower." replied James, smiling just a little. "Dumbledore knows whats best for us." he said yet again, although inside he was thinking, '_Knows whats best for him is more like it_' a thought which was shared by Lily.

"Lets watch this telama-vision thing Sirius brought over.." he said, trying to change the subject.

"That's, television d--" her reply was interrupted by the sound of the door being blown off its hinges

"LILY! GET TO HARRY!" yelled James as he drew his wand and ran towards the entry hall, he didn't even see his attacker as the green bolt hit him in the chest before he had a chance to react.

Lily ran up the stairs and withdrew her wand, she opened the door to the nursery and turned around, waving her wand in a very complicated pattern before stating clearly, "**Vicis Carcer Quartus Regnum**" as a white web encompassed the door before turning invisible. Lily turned to Harry and placed he wand to the newborn's head.

"Forgive me Harry.. I have seen the future and I know what must happen.. **Lectio Scientia Transfero**" and a lightning-bolt shaped scar appeared on his forehead just as he started to scream from the pain he did not understand. Lily turned towards the door and watch as Voldemort tried to cross the threshold, he was instantly caught in the web and no matter what he could do, he couldn't move or do anything else, soon images flashed through his mind, images of him trying to kill the child and failing, images of Lily Potter's eyes rolling to the back of her head and speaking in a raspy voice, one he knew to be a prophecy, images of him using the proper detection spells to show the prophecy as true.

"THE TRUE DARK LORD HAS BEEN BORN, THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN HOLDS THE TITLE NO MORE AND SHALL SUBMIT HIMSELF AND HIS FOLLOWERS TO THE NEW DARK LORD. THE CHILD SHALL MEET HIS TRUE MATE A SCORE OF YEARS FROM NOW AS THE NINTH MONTH IS BORN.. THE TRUE DARK LORD HAS BEEN BORN!"

Voldemort opened his eyes, only to find himself disoriented for half a second, he saw the lifeless body of Lily on the ground and remembered killing her before setting his eyes on the crying child, he approached him and tired to touch him, only to find the boy scream and him blasted out the window, he knew then that this child was the Dark Lord spoken about in the prophecy.

Voldemort turned in the air, looked at Harry one last time before turning and disappearing with a pop.

**Early the Next Morning**

Sirius appeared next to the house, the smile instantly dropping off his face as panic quickly set in, he withdrew his wand and took off towards the now-missing front end of the house, he saw the lifeless body of his best friend and tears broke out as he ran even faster up the battered stairs into the room of his godson.

He looked on the floor and found Lily just barely breathing, she looked up at him and whispered faintly, "Sirius.. Read the Letter.." before passing on.

He looked up and saw the sleeping form of his godson, without thinking he stood up, gently lifted Harry into his arms and took the letter than Harry had been asleep on.

_Padfoot,_

_The secret of the map is the key!_

Sirius smiled faintly before hearing a bang downstairs, he uses a quick revealing charm and found it was Hagrid, obviously here to take Harry someplace "Safe," '_Over my dead body.._' He stepped outside the door just to where Hagrid could see him and said, "I am taking my godson to safety, he will not be apart of this world until he gets his Hogwart's letter.. don't even try to find us," before turning on the spot and disappearing to a place known only to a very few.

**A/N:** Very.. Very short, I know.. but it is only a prologue, please forgive me.. The first chapter (and possibly the second) will be posted within the next 48 hours.

SPELLS--

**Vicis Carcer Quartus Regnum – **Time Prism of the Fourth Realm

**Lectio Scientia Transfero** – Selective Knowledge Transfer


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Dark Lady

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews.

**Harry Potter and the Dark Arts**

**Chapter 1:** Meeting the Dark Lady

**July 31st, 1991 – Castle Black, Somewhere off the coast of Scotland**

Harry Potter was in the seventh floor library in a deep state of meditation, trying to organize his thoughts, floating three feet over the ground. His godfather, Sirius Black had placed a silencing charm on his feet and was walking up behind his godson. Sirius got a few feet away and smirked, knowing that he was just about to piss off Harry.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" yelled Sirius.

Harry snapped out of his trance and time seemed to slow down for him, he landed softly on the ground with his feet and turned around, a ball of energy forming in his hand which he quickly aimed at the intruder, his mind processed who it was and he thought about releasing the bolt from his hand but stopped once he processed the words, this all happened within a couple seconds.

"GOD DAMNIT SIRIUS.. YOU FUCKING PRICK, ONE OF THESE DAYS I AM GOING TO BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF OF YOUR BODY!" he took a breath and grinned, "So what did you get for me?"

Sirius looked over his godson and smiled, "I got you one of the most prized possession's in my family, only a Dark Wizard can wield it." he pulled out a long, rectangular box from his cloak pocket and handed it over. "The Onyx Wand, created in the year 1310 by Constantine Black. 13-inches, solid Basilisk venom core. Apparently, only a Parseltongue and truly use its power.. you have to claim it."

Harry raised and eyebrow and focused, "~I command you to acknowledge me as your master!~" For a split second, nothing happened and then both Harry and the wand emitted a black aura as a wind kicked up around them, the wand hummed and then hissed out, "We have waited for a long time now.. Your heart is black and we feel the evil radiating from your very soul.. We acknowledge you as our master, use us well." The aura imploded into Harry and for a split second his eyes flashed black, he focused on the wand and it changed in appearance, it hid itself, no point in people knowing what his wand really is. "Thank you Sirius, only a year now and I will be at that pathetic school under that manipulative old prick of a headmaster." said Harry, with a very annoyed look on his face.

"You know Harry, that wand has just voided the restriction for underage magic on you, don't you?" replied Sirius, not wanting to bring up the impending departure of his godson.

"Sirius, I have been practicing magic ever since I was-"

"I know, but that is here, Black Castle is heavily warded, no one can get in here and the Ministry does not even know of its existence."

"How powerful is this wand exactly?"

Sirius thought for a moment and pointed to the large couch across the room, "Use a Reductor curse on that couch."

Harry pointed his new wand towards the couch and whispered, "**Reducto**," and a beam of white light flew from his wand, the concussive force distorting the air and causing books all around them to fly off the shelves, it slammed into the couch and the couch completely dissolved, it didn't explode, it dissolved.

"Holy shit.."

Sirius' eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head, he looked at Harry and whispered, "It was never that powerful in the past," just then, the wand hummed and then hissed once more, "We have never had a true master before, only our true master can use our real power."

Both Harry and Sirius looked at the wand in shock, sure it had spoken once before.. but that was to acknowledge its' master, since it spoke again, did this mean that the wand could think for itself?

Harry waved his wand and the room returned to its normal state, all but one couch. He looked over towards Sirius and smiled innocently, Sirius in turn saw the look on his godson's face and started to panic. "Now Harry.. surely you wouldn't want to harm your loving godfather? Not on your birthday." his voice was almost a high pitched squeal right now, which caused Harry to break down and laugh at his godfather.

"Just hearing you talk like that is punishment enough for you," said Harry, trying hard to stop laughing.

Sirius just harrumphed indignantly and left Harry to his studies, muttering something about idiotic godsons, which Harry heard but decided to let go. Harry sat down again and began to meditate, soon he was in the same state he was before he was interrupted.

**-------------------------------------------- **

**September 3rd, 1991 – In the forests just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole**

Ginevra Molly Weasley, youngest child and only daughter in the Weasley family was sulking in a clearing a couple miles from her house, she frequented this spot but made sure to stay clear of the muggles who were usually drunk in the first place that also visited the spot. Normally she did not cry but today was different, two days ago she sent her only remaining sibling off to Hogwarts and was left alone with only her mother to keep her company, therefore, today she was curled up in a ball against a tree letting herself succumb to tears, she had been this way for a couple hours and had paid no attention to the time. Unintentionally, she had stayed past dusk and was alone in the dark, she did not hear the group of men approaching their new prey from behind until it was too late, one of them had grabbed her with his hand over her mouth and his other arm around her waist.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys? It looks as if we have a new toy to play with tonight." said the man holding Ginny in his arms. He quickly grabbed at her shirt and flipped open a pocket knife, using it to cut the shirt off.

Ginny, knowing she was in definite danger tried to scream, only to be slapped across the face by one of the other men, eliciting laughs from all the others. The lead man spoke once more.

"Now.. that wasn't nice was it? We just want to have a little fun with you, if you be a good little girl we might let you go after we finish with you," his voice got softer, more sinister, "but if you struggle, I promise you will die a horribly slow and painful death."

Ginny, knowing she was defeated started to cry again.

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Black Castle**

Harry was in the middle of his dinner, having a lively discussion with his godfather as well as their friend, Remus Lupin, when Harry's face suddenly drained of all color, his aura quickly flared, pushing everything, including the table, away from him in a magnificent display of power. Seconds later, a black flame engulfed the air infront of Harry and a phoenix, completely black except for the blood red feathers on its wings and tail.

'_Harry, come quick! Something is happening.. something bad!'_

"Harry, whats wrong?" asked Sirius, his wand in hand.

"Something is wrong.." he replied, quickly grabbing on to a tail feather and speaking again, "Arawn, take me there." Arawn trilled a song of war and disappeared, taking his familiar along with him.

--------------------------------------------

The men surrounding the young girl slowly began to undress, their leader, still holding the crying girl spoke up. "I am going first, this little slut is going to learn what the meaning of the word rape is," he grinned, "many times over."

All of them failed to notice the appearance of a young man close to where they were.

Harry looked upon the men curiously and what he was pissed him off beyond all belief, his magic flared and that certainly got the attention of all those in the clearing. The men quickly adopted looks of fear, the leader dropped the girl and started to back away. If looks could kill, all of the men would be dead a thousand times over, he withdrew his new wand and raised it, when he spoke his voice was almost unearthly, it was imbued with the deepest reserves of his magical power. "How DARE you, I will show you the true meaning of pain."

He raised his wand all the way and began waving it in a complex pattern, using a massive destruction spell he had learned about when he was six, learned about but never used. He send a quick message to Arawn, who disappeared and then reappeared with the young girl safely behind his familiar.

"**Gods of the Underworld, I call upon you with the ancient power of necromancy. Send forth the guardians of the underworld to do my bidding. Portum Erahunam Tatos Totozatom!**"

The earth shook and a storm of fire began to rain down from the heavens as a giant portal appeared in the ground, slowly, three horsemen, riding fully armored thestrals stepped forth from the depths of hell, the leader looked towards Harry and spoke the language of the dead, Harry pointed towards the men, all of whom had lost control of their bowels long before the portal actually opened, and the horsemen took off, making quick work of all of them, but leaving their souls intact, just then a whistle was heard and a huge hand reached forth from the portal, the souls of the men flew helplessly into the palm of the hand before he retreated back into the portals, the horsemen gave a quick salute to their summoner and re-entered the portal. The portal closed behind them, leaving a huge scar in the ground which radiated dark energy.

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Department of Mysteries - Ministry of Magic – Underneath London**

Jared, Head Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries was in his office, reading through a file on some ancient lost order and their spellcrafting skills when the one klaxon he hoped beyond all hope would never go off.. went off, immediately he tapped the pendant he wore around his neck with his wand.

"Code Exodus, I repeat, Code Exodus, All teams report to the war room!"

He threw floo powder into his fireplace and called out for the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Madam Bones, We have a Code Exodus situation on our hands, recall all Aurors and Obliviator teams and meet me in Court Room Seven.

**-------------------------------------------- **

**All around England..**

Unspeakables, Aurors and Obliviators alike were using emergency portkeys, all of them knew what Code Exodus was and all of them were trying hard to hide their panic, even the most hardened aurors showed traces of panic for the shortest of seconds upon hearing the news. Code Exodus meant that the gates to the Underworld had been opened, never before, in the entire history of the Ministry had the code been used, no wizard had ever successfully opened the gates, it simply required too much power.

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Headmaster's Office – Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of a staff meeting discussing the first few days of school when one of the dark detectors in his room literally exploded, Dumbledore looked stunned and a look of true fear flashed on his face but was quickly replaced with an emotionless mass as he whispered, "Code Exodus."

Minerva McGonagall heard him however and was the first to speak, "Albus, what is Code Exodus?"

Albus looked up at his Deputy Headmistress and his face paled even more, Minerva had never seen him look like this and knew something was terribly wrong. Albus then amplified his voice using the ancient wards on Hogwarts and spoke, "Attention all students, report immediately to the Great Hall, All students who fail to comply will be expelled from this school."

He then used his abilities as the headmaster to snap the entire arsenal of wards Hogwarts had up into place, all of the professors could feel this and began to get nervous just as Albus spoke up.

"Code Exodus is known by all workers in the Ministry of Magic, it means that some wizard has successfully opened a gate to the underworld.." his voice was almost a whisper now, "Tom Riddle tried and failed miserably to do just that.. whoever did this is extremely powerful."

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

Harry dropped to his knees breathing heavily, he started to convulse as he realized just how much magic he had used and how stupid he had been, then he remembered the girl and quickly turned to see her crying, trying to cover her now nude self with her hands, he waved his wand and a big blanket covered the quivering girl. Harry crawled over to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, the moment they touched a white glow surrounded them and quickly disappated, but not before they both noticed.

"W-what was that?" asked the young girl.

"I.. I don't know.." replied Harry, something about this girl drew him to her, he was curious as to what it was though, "What is your name?"

"Ginny.. Ginny Weasley" she spoke quietly, he could barely hear her, "What's your's?"

He thought about lying for a moment, but as he went to speak he found himself unable to, "Harry.. Harry Potter."

Ginny's eyes widened at this and she quickly looked him over and for the first time in his life he blushed, why? He had no idea.. but he was going to find out.

"Did.. Did they.." he couldn't finish the sentence, afraid of the answer.

"They would have if you hadn't shown up." she whispered, looking into his eyes and then scooting over into his arms, feeling for the first time in her life complete and safe in this strangers arms, her hero, her.. what was this feeling? Love? She had never experienced it before. Ginny's eyes then met his and they leaned into each others embrace, gently kissing each other on the lips.

Harry perked up as he felt the approaching magic, '_Holy Shit.. did they send the entire Ministry?_' he picked her up, cradling her in his arms and spoke softly, "Where do you want to go?"

Ginny spoke without really thinking, or rather, her heart spoke for her, "Wherever you go.." she quickly realized what she said and blushed, her face and neck.. hell, all the skin that was visible turning the same shade as her hair. "Arawn.. take us to her house."

**A/N**: First off, sorry for the delay, work has hit me hard and I have been feeling horrible for the past week or so. I do hope that you will forgive me. I am currently debating as to how I should have Molly act in regards to having her daughter, nude except for a blanket, brought into her house by a stranger?

Before you worry too much, thinking 'O great.. another godly Harry story' just wait, what Harry did will take it toll and there will be some serious repercussions in the very near future.

**Arawn** - This is the Welsh-Celtic God of the Underworld, Terror, Revenge and War.. I literally opened up a page on ancient mythological god names, scrolled down with my eyes closed and picked a name.. its complete coincidence that this name was chosen.


	3. Chapter 2: Repercussions

**Harry Potter and the Dark Arts**

**Chapter 2:** Repercussions

**The Burrow's Garden**

Molly Weasley was in a panic, having seen the firestorm off in the distance and then after receiving her husband, Arthur Weasley's floo call explaining to her to current situation, albeit leaving out many details. She was just about to venture out into the forest when a distortion appeared in front of her, the next thing she knew, a black phoenix had appeared with a young boy and what appeared to be a girl. It took her only a few seconds to process what she was seeing.

"GINNY!" Molly yelled, running towards her daughter and tried to rip her from the young mans arms, she succeeded only in taking the conjured blanket. Molly stared at her daughter in shock before pointing her wand at the young boy and yelling, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?" this time, she pulled Ginny free from the boys arms, however she wasn't expecting her daughters reactions.

Ginny had been too stunned to do anything until she was ripped from Harry's arms, she suddenly felt vulnerable and then angry.. very angry. "MUM! SET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! AND DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY, HE SAVED ME!" she yelled.. she had never yelled at her mother before and although a part of her wanted to apologize, she held strong in her resolve.

Molly was shocked, none of her children had ever spoken to her that way, she unconsciously set Ginny down, who quickly ran back into this young mans arms. Ginny didn't seem to care that she was nude but the boy apparently did, as he conjured another blanket.. was that wandless magic?.. and wrapped it tightly around Ginny, holding her protectively in his arms. Molly didn't really know what to do, but felt that she could trust whoever this was, so she invited him in.

Harry picked Ginny up and carried her in his arms, she snuggled against him and yawned, trying not to fall asleep. Just as they got inside, Harry set down at the table and Ginny refused to leave his lap, that is until Harry suddenly convulsed and then collapsed on the ground. Arawn let out a panicked trill and Ginny got up quickly and pulled Harry's head into her lap, she turned to her mum, "MUM, HELP HIM.. HE.. HES DYING!" she didn't even try to hide the panic.

Molly had been watching the whole scene unfold but snapped out of her trance at her daughters request, she quickly ran a full diagnostic charm on the young boy and what she saw was not good. His magical core was collapsing, and fast.

Arawn disappeared in a flash and returned moments later with Sirius Black, almost immediately following their arrival, several pops were heard outside as men in black robes surrounded the house, forming a protective barrier, two of them ran inside.

Sirius didn't know what to think, his godson was collapsed on the ground in a house he had never seen before with his head in the lap of a nude girl who was crying and gently rubbing his hair. He looked over at the woman standing over them, her wand in her hand preforming what he knew to be diagnostic charms on his godson. He couldn't help but feel a little better, but that feeling was quickly replaced with pure terror when he ran his own diagnostic charm.

Harry was in a deep mist, he could feel the presence of someone with him, it comforted him. He managed to open his eyes only to find himself in a dark chamber, sitting in a chair. In front of him set nine people arranged in thrones, smaller thrones on the outside leading to a large throne in the middle.

"Harry James Potter," spoke up the figure on the right of the one in the middle, in a raspy voice that sent shivers down his spine. "We are the nine gods of the Underworld. Because you are the first Wizard ever to successfully open a gate to our world we have decided to offer you a choice. You may choose death and the eternal torture of your soul, or.. you may choose to gain the powers of a necromancer, there is a catch though, if you choose the power, you will be forced to preform one act of our choosing before your death and then once you die, you must become one of us, you must assist us in ruling the Underworld for the rest of eternity. These are your choices."

Harry didn't know what to think, although he knew what his answer was going to be deep down before he consciously processed the information fully. "I will take the power."

The Gods looked passive, one of them stood and approached Harry, he placed his hand on the boys upper arm as a symbol was burned into his skin. "All of the creatures of the underworld are now at your command, use this power wisely and remember the conditions, we will speak again once we decide the action you must take."

Harry awoke with a start to find himself in a comfy bed, his bed at Black Castle.. he felt something warm lying next to him and looked down to see Ginny snuggled into his side, he unconsciously pulled her closer to him and she smiled in her sleep, just then the events of the previous.. or what he thought was the previous night played over in his head, he lifted the sleeve of his shirt as gently as possible and found a symbol burnt into his upper arm. He laid his head back down and felt content just sitting there holding Ginny.

Ginny had been having a wonderful dream when she felt Harry shift next to her, she opened her eyes only to find his boring deeply into hers with that unknown emotion burning deep in his green eyes. She kissed him softly on the cheek before really waking up and realizing exactly where she was, she jumped and blushed. "U-uh umm.. you see well, I was worried about you and they tried to make me leave but I refused and stayed with you.. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just wanted to.." she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence but refused to meet his eyes, afraid of feeling rejected, she turned to leave but was stopped when a hand grasped hers firmly and turned her around only to be met with his lips brushing gently against hers.

"I don't mind.. after last night-" he started, but was cut off by the look on Ginny's face.

"Last night? Harry its been 3 weeks, you haven't so much as moved, but Sirius said.. Sirius! I forgot I promised to tell him when you woke up." She made to leave once more but was stopped again by Harry, who whispered, "Don't go.." she obliged and pushed him back into the chair, cradling herself in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'_Arawn, go get Sirius please.._' thought Harry.

"Arawn isn't here Harry.. have you lost it?" she looked at him with just a hint of worry gracing her features before realizing that his lips hadn't moved.

"You didn't say that did you.. you.. thought it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"How did you do that?" he spoke up, curious as to how this happened.

"I don't know, your words just.. appeared in my head, just as if you had spoken them to me, let me try something" she replied, '_If you understand this, give me a kiss_'

Not one to disappoint, he bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Do you think this has something to do with that light? Hmm.. try to call Arawn, just think his name."

She did, and he heard it, moments later Arawn appeared with Sirius in tow. Sirius looked around the room and then at his godson, smiling at seeing Ginny in his arms. "Harry.. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Harry jumped and almost dropped Ginny but caught her at the last second. "I saved her.."

"How?" Sirius replied.

"I.. Iopenedagatetotheunderworld" he spoke quickly.

Sirius' eyes almost bugged out of his head, "YOU WHAT? Thats.. Thats never been done before."

"Its just.. what was happening to Ginny made me so mad, the incantation jumped to the front of my mind and I did it.." he turned to Ginny "How did your mum take to me.. and how did you end up here?"

Ginny's eyes lit up in anger for a brief second before she replied sweetly, "Well, my mum sort of freaked out when you passed out and then all hell broke loose when Sirius appeared.. he had gotten her calmed down a little but that shattered when your.. umm.. guard? Appeared and the two healers came in. As to how I ended up here, mother sort of.. cast me out when I refused to let you go.. I am no longer a Weasley.." at that she broke down in tears and Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"No, you are a Potter." he then pulled out a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it.

It read:

_On the night of September 3rd, 1991_

_Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley were joined in marriage by way of Soul Bond._

Ginny looked over towards Sirius and then a huge smile broke out on her face, Harry on the other hand had paled to a ghostly white, when Ginny saw this she felt her heart break. "You.. don't want me.."

Harry regained focus and pulled Ginny closer before she could get up, "Its not that.. I.. Ginny, I umm.. Oh God.. Sirius, Grandmother Elizabeth is going to kill me.. the guard.. please dont tell me-"

Sirius grinned, "Oh yes, that guard was the Royal Guard.. Elizabeth is quite furious with you, I can't wait to watch, speaking of which, she said to tell her the second you woke up." after speaking and taking a moment to absorb the priceless look on his godson's face, he turned and left to floo the Queen.

Harry paled even more and the look on his face truly was priceless, Ginny laughed and he turned to glare at her, albeit obviously playful, but when he spoke he was serious. "Ginny, I am the Crown Prince of Magical England and 18th in line for the throne of Muggle England. You will have to meet the Queen soon, the Minister of Magic as well as the Wizengamot swore oaths to the Queen however she has never acted in the Magical world, once the public acknowledges my position.. or rather, once the queen acknowledges it, I will take my seat as King of Magical England.. that wasn't supposed to happen until I turned 17, but since.. since I.. since we are married we are emancipated and I will be expected to take up my position soon."

Ginny's mouth was wide open and she looked like a fish, having no idea how to reply, her father had told her all about the Queen, being as obsessed with Muggles as he was, she knew all about royalty, but to consider that she was married to the most powerful man in the Magical World.. she panicked, not knowing what to do, so she just sat there, unable to reply in any coherent sense.

"God.. Grandmother will never allow me to go to Hogwarts now.. at least not with a Legion of the guard.. she despises Dumbledore." he stopped upon seeing Ginny's face and couldn't help but smile.

"Gin.. it will be alright, I won't leave you." he leaned in and kissed her cheek again, which appeared at have snapped her out of her daze.

"But the Queen.. and you're a prince and we are married and you are going to be a king and we are.. wait until my brothers hear about this-"

They were interrupted by the entrance of two men in black robes with the Royal Family crest on their chest. One of them spoke, "Your Royal Highness, please pardon the interruption but Her Majesty the Queen wishes to speak with you."

Harry quickly composed himself and stood, offering his arm to Ginny who quickly accepted but looked nervous. "Gin, don't worry, Grandmother is real nice, she won't be mad at you.. in fact I expect she will like you, all the formality is annoying and it doesn't occur in private."

They walked into the sitting room, escorted by the two guards the entire time, when they entered, Harry's confidence almost completely left him, the look his Grandmother gave him would kill him a thousand times over, if looks could do that. But when he spoke his voice only cracked a little.

"Grandmother.. please forgive me, I was worried about Ginny here and I did the first thing that came to mind." he turned up his nose defiantly, "and I would do the same thing a thousand times over to save my _wife_."

The Queen raised an eyebrow and then spoke calmly and clearly, "Harry, you cannot possibly expect everything to be well.. you ran out without any warning and then I receive word from the Ministry of Magic that a portal to the Underworld has been opened. I know very well it was you who did that young man, and I am very disappointed, however considering the circumstances, I do not believe any punishment is in order, no punishment besides forcing you to reveal yourself to the Ministry and to claim your rightful spot." she smiled, knowing full well that that was probably the worse punishment she could give him. She then turned to the girl who was standing next to her grandson.

"And you must be.. Ginny?"

Ginny gave a small, nervous nod and spoke in a shaky voice, "Y-yes Your Majesty.."

"You are royalty now, you do not need to address me as such, only if we are in public. We will have to have you instructed in formalities so that you may accompany your husband to all the balls he will be attending." she turned to Harry again, "You may go to Hogwarts, but you will taking the 3rd Royal Battlemage Division as well as the 2nd Royal Healer regiment. They will act as your guard and there are no exceptions to this."

Harry looked annoyed, "Yes.. _Grandmother_"

She smiled more and opened her arms, "Come give your old grandma a hug, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny over to his Grandma for a big hug, "Sorry Grandma.. I have been busy training.. I would like to formally introduce, Ginevra Molly Potter, my wife." he smiled and pulled Ginny closer to him, who kissed his cheek in return.

"Married at ten.. but I do know of soul bonds and I am happy for you.. Harry, you will acknowledge your place now, and I will be coming with you to make sure that fool of a Minister realizes just who he is speaking to, however I will be wearing a cloak and I will blend in with the guard. Here, you both may wear these.."

She snapped and two men stepped forward, one carrying a box and the other with two tailored outfits, she grabbed the box and opened it. "These rings can only be worn by the true Crown Prince of Magical England and his wife, if these rings accept you, your position is permanent." she lifted the bigger of the two rings and slid it on her grandson's finger, it re-sized itself and emitted a soft glow, she smiled and then took the remaining, smaller ring, "This ring will fit on the finger of the Wife of the Crown Prince, only if she is worthy." she slipped the ring on and it also re-sized itself and emitted a soft glow. "It appears as if the magic of the Royal Family deems you both worthy," she then snapped again and the other man stepped forward and handed both Harry and Ginny their robes. "These robes are adorned with the Royal Family crest and are to be worn for at least the time being every time you are in public. Go and change now."

Harry and Ginny, both nervous and excited listened and left to change. The Queen pulled out her wand and flicked it, her robes became the same as her guard's and her hood covered her face, a charm concealing her identity.

Sirius joined the Queen and smiled, "This is some punishment.. I believe you may have given the workers at the Ministry a night of entertainment.. Fudge is likely not to yield and if Dumbledore shows up well.. I can't wait to see that." he flicked his wand and then also blended in with the guard.

**To be continued..**

**A/N: **Alright, well I am in the writing mood so I am going to continue writing after I post this and you may have a new chapter up within the next 6 hours but I am not sure as I may be going to see a movie.

I know next to nothing about Royalty, and what I do know is learned from Wikipedia. Anyways, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ministry of Magic

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Harry Potter and the Dark Arts**

**Chapter 3:** The Ministry of Magic

It took almost an hour for Harry and Ginny both to reappear, mainly because Harry was silently hoping that if he took long enough his Grandmother would get tired and leave.. no such luck though. Ginny on the other hand was nervous, nervous not because of what would happen, but nervous about being rejected in this society, something she conveyed in thought which Harry picked up on and was quickly at her side to hold and comfort her, Arawn sang a happy song, both of which helped cheer her up.

"Grandmother.." he said, looking right at her, the disguise not fooling him, "do we _have_ to do this?"

"Yes, its your punish- er it has to happen sooner or later." she replied with a smile, Sirius laughed but quickly shut up after seeing the glare is godson gave him.

Harry sighed and then turned towards one of the guards, "Knight-Commandant, send forth the forward guard and secure the Ministry Lobby."

The Knight in question bowed towards Harry and replied, "As you command, Your Royal Highness," he then turned and relayed the order through communication charm before disappearing in the floo.

Harry then began silent communication with Ginny, '_Gin, are you alright?_'

'_Hm.. what? Oh yeah, I am fine Harry.. just fine_' she glared at him, '_In a day my life has been completely turned upside down AGAIN and besides,_' she added in a small thought '_I look ugly_' and then she broke down in tears.

Harry just looked at her in shock.. What the hell was wrong with this girl? He moved over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering softly so that only she could hear and wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb, "You look beautiful, my lady" he added with a smile before kissing her forehead.

She looked up into his eyes and saw that what he spoke was the truth and then returned the hug and snuggled into his chest. "I am ready, Harry," she spoke softly.

Harry then turned to his Grandmother and the remaining people in the room, "We are ready, I don't want to do this.. yet.. but I will, I know what to do as well, lets just see Fudge and Dumbledore try to stop me." He then offered Ginny his arm and Arawn flew down to his shoulder before flaming them both to the Ministry lobby.

**Ministry of Magic – Lobby**

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" spoke one highly irritated auror, wondering why thirty men with wands had cleared out the Lobby.

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince is on his way here, we are his forw-" replied the Knight-Commandant, who refused to remove the concealment charm on his robes.

"I don't give a bloody damn about some Crown Pri-" the auror started before stopping after the Knight had pulled a sword and placed it to his throat.

"You will watch your mouth, _Auror_, what you speak could be taken as high treason."

"I-I.. I have never heard of a Crown Prince." he spoke, his voice cracking.

"He has chosen to remain hidden until now."

The auror was about to retort when Minister Fudge pushed his way through the crowd, the Amelia Bones and four aurors in tow.. '_Finally, Justice_' thought the auror before smiling.

Minister Fudge was fuming, "Who do you think you are coming into _my_ Ministry with your wands drawn," he turned to the Intruder with the sword pointed at his auror's neck, "put that away immediately before I have you arrested, I command you to do so as the Minister of Mag-"

He was cut off at the arrival of a stupid boy, a girl and.. a phoenix?

Harry saw the situation and saw the Minister with his wand drawn pointed at a Knight.. he took a deep breath and stepped forward, just as more Knight's floo'd into the Ministry.

"I command you to put your wand away immediately," he turned to the aurors and other Ministry workers, "that goes for you to."

"Who the BLOODY HELL do you think you are, you stupid child."

Harry stepped forward and raised his ring.

"I, Harry James Potter, Crown Prince of Magical England do hereby lay claim to the Throne. I swear by my magic to protect its people and to run the kingdom by the grace of god."

After he spoke, a huge Royal Family crest appeared above the Statue in the middle of the Lobby, the huge pictures of the Minister were replaced with pictures of Harry and bells all over Magical England went off in celebration.

He then turned to Fudge who, he noted, looked especially pale.

"Minister Fudge, I do hereby remove you from your position and lay claim to the controls to the Ministry Wards," as he spoke, a gold aura emanated from him as magical distortions jumped from Fudge to Harry.

Fudge turned red in anger, "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING PR-" he stopped as his head fell swiftly from his body.

"Thank you Knight-Commandant.. relieve the aurors of their duty and replace them with your guard until the aurors can re-swear their oaths of allegiance to the crown, call a meeting with all the department heads followed by a press conference."

"As you command, Your Royal Highness." he then turned and spoke once more through the communication charm as the Prince's orders were carried out.

**Hogwarts – Great Hall**

Lunch was in full swing at Hogwarts this Saturday and it appeared as if everyone had turned out, even Headmaster Dumbledore was there. He was enjoying the quiet, peaceful lunch when Bells appeared all over the top of the Great Hall and began to ring out a heavenly hymn. He thought it was a prank until he felt the Wards flare, apparently it wasn't only the wards as the students reacted as well.

Susan Bones spoke up, excitement and nervousness both clear in her voice, "The Crown Prince has acknowledged his position at the Ministry!" she exclaimed loudly, this seemed to shut everyone who heard it up as whispering started throughout the hall.

Dumbledore was not amused, how dare that old bitch of a mudblood queen interfere in the government he had worked so hard to setup. He stood from his position quickly, the anger apparent in his face as Fawkes suddenly appeared and took his familiar with him in a brilliant flash of orange light.

**Ministry Lobby**

Harry was being escorted to the Wizengamot Chambers and was about to step in the elevator when Dumbledore appeared in a flash, behind them. Instantly he found the wands of a dozen Knight's pointed towards him but he didn't care, he cleared his throat while wandlessly summoning his wand to him. Harry turned around when he heard Dumbledore appear and spoke calmly, "Yes?"

Dumbledore eyed the child and then looked down upon him, looking superior, "What is going on here?"

"I have laid claim to my rightful position."

"Where is the Queen? There is no Prince in Magical England.. someone must have messed with the wards." he spoke, with no twinkle in his eye.

"No one messed with the wards," he raised his hand, "I am Harry James Potter, Crown Prince of Magical England, now bow before me." he smirked, knowing full well that he was pissing the old man off before turning towards Sirius, getting ready to put the icing on the 'Lets piss Dumbledore off' cake.

"Sirius Orion Black, step forward."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, by the power of the crown I hereby strip you of all your positions," with a flash or his aura his words were made law, "Siri-"

Dumbledore was not pleased, he quickly disarmed all of the Knights and drew his wand, pointing it at Harry. "Bloody child, you have no power over me! **Incendia Mortom!**" he yelled as a black bolt shot from his wand, only to be stopped dead in its track by a time suspension ward, cast quickly by Harry.

Harry pushed Ginny behind him and withdrew his wand, Dumbledore quickly took in his surroundings and noticed the knights surrounding one of their own protectively, he smirked and fired off a curse towards the protected one, it was blocked as a golden dome appeared around both himself and Harry.

"You have made a terrible mistake old man, you may have more experience, but I damn well know how to handle myself in a duel. **Basilium Portus!**" a portal opened and a big basilisk slithered through, "~Subdue him, but do not kill him!~"

Dumbledore's eyes were wide, how the hell did this child conjure a basilisk, he tried calling Fawkes and found it useless.

"I released him from your hold.. enslaving a phoenix? You should be ashamed of yourself.. and do not worry, this dome surrounding us will clear the memories of everyone and no one shall remember you appearing other than me removing you from your positions.. they will think you bowed and then left in anger. But I will remember this, ~I dismiss you!~" the basilisk disappeared in a puff of smoke and Harry spoke again "Now leave here, you will forget that you attacked me and that I fought back, and no.. there is nothing you can do to remember."

To say that Dumbledore was furious would be an understatement, Harry extended his time suspension ward and rejoined Ginny, he then turned and dropped the shield and the ward, Dumbledore put his wand away and left in anger, quickly forgetting the events of recent, Fawkes however would not answer his call.

Harry turned to Fawkes, '_I am sorry that he did that Fawkes.. but you are free now_'

Fawkes trilled happily and flew down to Harry's shoulder, rubbing his head up against Harry's cheek in thanks before jumping down to Ginny's shoulder.

'_I am bonded to Ginny now.. rightfully so_'

Ginny looked shocked at the revelation and then asked, '_Harry, what happened?_'

Instead of explaining, Harry pushed the memories through the bond, Ginny was furious but wisely held in her anger before grabbing Harry's arm and walking into the elevator, Harry then remembered Sirius and stopped.

"Sirius Orion Black, I hereby release you of all criminal charges filed against you and reinstate your seat amongst the Wizengamot." Sirius bowed, smiled and was about to walk away when the Queen removed her concealing charm and stepped towards her grandson.

She whispered, "Lets get the public formalities over with now."

Harry nodded and turned back towards the lobby where a podium and stage had been erected and the press were already starting to stream in. The Knight-Commandant conjured three thrones which were quickly occupied by Elizabeth, Harry and Ginny.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth nodded and one of the Knights removed their concealment charm and stepped forward.

"I am Knight-Lieutenant Matthew Triston, and I will be acting as the spokes-person for the royal family. We are here today to witness the coronation of our Magical King, the Queen of England will be conducting the coronation in place of the Archbishop." he nodded towards the Queen, Crown Prince and his wife, the Queen stood up, the rest of those seated joined her and the chairs disappeared. She spoke loudly, "I, Queen Elizabeth do hereby call this coronation ceremony to order! By my magic I do initiate the ancient proceedings formed by Merlin, the first and last magical king." as she spoke, two grand thrones appeared on a dais raised in the center of the lobby, pillars appeared around the queen with the tools of the coronation.

"Harry James Potter, Crown Prince of Magical England step forward and kneel."

He did as he was told.

"Ginevra Molly Potter, Princess Royal of Magical England step forward and kneel."

She did as she was told.

She turned towards Harry and spoke, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Magical England, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you, to the utmost of your power, maintain the Laws of Merlin and the true profession of magic?"

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep, So help me God."

The room was engulfed in a huge flash of light as the tools of coronation appeared on Harry in their respective places.

The Queen turned to Ginny, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Magical England, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

Harry mentally transmitted the correct words.

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in your judgements?"

"I will"

"Will you, to the utmost of your power, maintain the Laws of Merlin and the true profession of magic?"

"I will"

"Will you, to the utmost of your power, maintain the Laws of the your King?"

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep, So help me God."

With another flash, the remaining coronation tools appeared on Ginny, in their respective places. A pillar with two crowns appeared next to the Queen, she took the larger of the two and spoke again, "By the power of Merlin, I hereby pronounce you Harry James Potter, King of Magical England, so mote it be!" The crown disappeared from her hands and appeared on Harry who stood up in wait.

The Queen took the other crown and spoke once more, "By the power of Merlin, I hereby pronounce you, Ginevra Molly Potter, Queen of Magical England, so mote it be!" The crown once again disappeared from her hands and appeared on Ginny who stood up and smiled.

"I, Queen Elizabeth the Second, do hereby grant all the powers of sovereignty of the Magical Kingdom to Harry James and Ginevra Molly Potter," she turned to the crowd of people, "I now present Harry James Potter, King of Magical England and Ginevra Molly Potter, Queen of Magical England to you, the Wizards and Witches of the Kingdom!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Harry and Ginny moved up the steps and took their places on the Throne. The Queen put her concealing charm back on and stepped back into the crowd.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as two separate distortions in the air quickly revealed their familiars. Arawn landed on Harry's shoulder and Fawkes landed on Ginny's.

No one noticed the men in black robes with white masks that disappeared by means of portkey from the back of the procession.

**A/N:** So there we have it, Harry and Ginny, King and Queen.. all is well.. yeah right, this story is far from over. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.


End file.
